


no straights allowed at the camp for hardcore lady types this is a gays only event

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Crack, First day of camp, Gen, Group Bonding (?), Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also think I'm funny, Quarantine will do that to ya, Well I think it's humor, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine', nblw author, thats all it is folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: something that (may or may not have) happened on the first day of camp.complete and utter crack in which Jen gives everyone nicknames
Relationships: Jen & The Roanokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	no straights allowed at the camp for hardcore lady types this is a gays only event

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm so,,,,,,,,,,, tired,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, quarantine got me down lads

Jen looked at the girls in her cabin. 

"Okay everyone," she said, "now I'm not very good with names so here's what we're gonna do: each of you is going to get a nickname and that is how I'll be addressing you until I figure out your real names. Understood?"  
  
One of them raised her hand - the tallish one, with the undercut. "Do we get to choose our nicknames?" 

"No," Jen said. "That's my job."   
  
"Why-?"  
  
"Because I'm your counselor, and after you led me off on that wild raccoon chase I get to choose our activity. Which is you all getting nicknames. So-" Jen pointed at the one with the undercut. "You're _Band Gay._ " She pointed at the blonde. "You're _Can't Do Math Gay_."   
  
"Wait a minute-"  
  
Jen pointed at where the tall girl and the redhead were standing off to the side. "You both will simply be known as _Lesbians 1 and 2_."   
  
"Which of us is 1 and which is 2?"  
  
"I think you know who you are, Lesbian. And you-" Jen pointed at the youngest girl. "You are my daughter."   
  
"What do we call you?"

Jen looked stoically off into the distance. "I am _Mother Gay,_ leader of the pack of wild lesbians." 

The group of campers look at each other. 

" _LET'S GO LESBIANS,"_ Jen said. 

And so their summer began. 

**Author's Note:**

> bro can you believe they're making me do ONLINE SCHOOL?? the AUDACITYYY


End file.
